A backup camera (also called reversing camera) is a particular type of video camera for attachment to the rear of a vehicle to aid a driver while backing up, and to alleviate the rear blind spot. Backup cameras are alternatively known as “reversing cameras” or “rear view cameras”, specifically designed to avoid a backup collision. The United States National Highway Traffic Safety Administration has issued a new rule that will require rearview back-up cameras in all passenger cars produced after mid-2018.
A common problem when using a rear vision camera system is that the system becomes essentially useless during wet or muddy conditions that cloud the lens. A lens cleaner may be added to mitigate this problem. Known lens cleaning solutions include a water and air jet, or a special lens coating.